mapperdoniansfandomcom-20200216-history
MrOwnerandPwner
MrOwnerandPwner, by the grace of god, Emperor and Autocrat of all the Russias, is a mapper on YouTube, who was inspired by MervueMeringue's epic HoE series, he has been mapping for over a year now, and has a remarkable amount of subscribers. here is the link to the channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/MrOwnerandPwner?feature=watch Contents http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/MrOwnerandPwner# hide#Subscriber Milestones #Quotes #List of nations created by MrOwnerandPwner ##In Chronological order: (127 total (technically)) #Political Ideology Subscriber MilestonesEdit 1: October 2012 5: December 2012 10: January 2013 20: January 2013 30: February 2013 50: April 2013 75: May 2013 100: June 2013 150: September 2013 200: October 2013 300: December 2013 500: February 2014 750: April 2014 1000: May 2014 1250: June 2014 1500:July 2014 1750: August 2014 2000: September 2014 QuotesEdit "Mapping is a dangerous and unpredictable community. We mappers have a strong habit to act like the countries we animate." - MrOwnerandPwner "In its damaging effect, Counter-Terrorism is of equal or greater threat to the W est than Terrorism itself." - MrOwnerandPwner "To lie is to convince, to convince is to rule." - MrOwnerandPwner "Greed cannot be tamed, cured, or resolved. Because you cannot affect human ambition." - MrOwnerandPwner "Money is what modern politics revolves around. This is not a good thing." - MrOwnerandPwner List of nations created by MrOwnerandPwnerEdit In Chronological order: (127 total (technically))Edit *Kurdistan *Baltic Union *The Sahar Empire *Saharia *Ottomania *Fezzan *Afura *Al Caaj *Jerusalem *Sicillia *Laghouat *Cyrenaica *M'sila-Biskra *Fertilla *Kyivora *Kola *Siberia *Bordeaux *Miracium *Scindonian Empire *Ingentium *Mamarica *Morroco-Algeria *Yorkshire *Galicia *Navarra *Oslo *Rennes *Barcelona *Denmark-Belgium *Madrid *Gibraltar *Faroe *Almeria *Scindonia *Nile *Paris *Vintome *Yevorana *Crete *Sicily *Appenninica *Vonse *Lietuva (NOTE: Lithuania in Lithuanian, added as a joke.) *Tataria *North Greece *South Greece *Sileisia *Berlin *Sachsen *United Provinces of Azerbaijan (U.P.A) *Caspia *Khazarin *Asturias *Shammar *Lezhe *Burgundy *Hijaz (Maybe) *Kattolingrad *Federation of Manitoba *''North Anglia'' *''Scindon'' *''North North Africa'' *''South North Africa'' *''Barcelona'' *''First Duchy of Morocco'' *''Second Duchy of Morocco'' *''Dublin'' *''Plymouth'' *''West Scottish Empire'' *''East Scottish Empire'' *''Central Scottish Empire'' *''Bridlington'' *''1st-27th Dynasties of Ingentium'' *''People's Republic of Western Sahara (P.R.W.S)'' *''Sardiniace'' *''Rhineriech-Poland'' *''Zurichey'' *''Kalmara'' *''Estapp'' *''Attograd'' *''Kalingrad'' *''Petrograd'' *''Papal Italy (NOT Papal States)'' *''Duchy of Budapest'' *''Novo'' *''Miracium-Rum'' *''Holy Russian Kingdom (HRK)'' *''Zhen Dynasty'' *''Western Zhen'' *''Eastern Zhen'' *''Feudal Provinces of Caucasia'' *''Sultanate of Neo-Carthage'' *''Urvantine'' *''Dalatrovakia'' *''Lide'' *''Cresentia'' *''Mesopatamia'' *''Mesopotamian Caliphate'' *''El Giza'' *''Otturkish Kingdom'' *''Actalia'' *''Rohidian Empire'' NOTE: The fact that it says; "Created by MrOwnerandPwner" Only means that I used them as nations that don't exist. Some are names of provinces and cities that are real, but not Countries (I think, I don't know everything). Names in italics aren't in the series yet, but will be. Political IdeologyEdit He also believes that the class division should be brought closer, stopping the According to the picture on the right, MOAP is a Socialist Libertarian.He tends to argue with those who have extreme Authoritarian and/or extreme left/right views.He believes that while most basic human rights must be defended, some that are not helpful should be comprimised. Corperatism and Monopoly markes are examples of this. rich generating undeserved fortunes, and helping the poor find jobs and make a living.